


The Gift of Leon's cape

by Husbandos4Life



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cuddles, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Nipple Play, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Unprotected Sex, wearing Leon's cape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Husbandos4Life/pseuds/Husbandos4Life
Summary: After becoming the new Galar champion, Leon gifts you his cape. Although, he doesn't realize what this actually means to you. It's not until he stops by unexpectedly, that he finally reveals how much he really knows about your infatuation with him.This fic is a repost from a twitter thead I ended up writting under a mutual's tweet, as a sort of prompt.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader, Dande | Leon/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	The Gift of Leon's cape

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [thirsty for Leon's cape tweet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/558487) by Hazel. 



Leon finds you just curled up in it on the couch while watching telly. He asks to sit and hang out with you, but you start to panic inside... because your sitting there curled up naked in his cape... and now he wants to stay and chat... You’re sitting there just panicked because he sits right next to you. He acting so nonchalant like he’s an innocent baby. But then he gets up, headed to the bathroom, but he stops and leans down to your ear. "If you were that desperate for my touch, love... all you had to do was ask." His voice gets real low and breathy. "If you want, I could stay the night, love... maybe we could... 'cuddle' here on the couch after I get back." You go beet red as he walks away. You stay frozen trying to figure out if this is a blissful wet dream or real life. As you hear his footsteps, you focus your eyes on the telly. You feel his weight make the couch dip next to you. You close your eyes, and as you slowly open them, your cheeks go crimson as you see he’s sitting next to you with only his hat keeping his modesty.

As he shifts slowly on the couch, you notice that his hat seems to stay in place effortlessly. "See somethin' you like, love?" He says as your gaze shoots to his face. You notice his honey eyes are dark with lust as he quickly swipes his lips with his tongue. He leans into your ear. "You know, I'm getting a lil' cold sitting here like this." He says lowly. You can feel his hot breath on your neck. "Would you mind if we shear that cape?" You can hear the smile in his tone. You turn to look him in the eye. He's close enough to kiss, yet he makes no move. You lean forward slightly, and your foreheads touch. You open your mouth to speak, but he takes your lips instead. His tongue dominates your mouth. Your own just following along as if you had no control of it. He leans into you even more, causing you to lay out on the soft couch.

You close your eyes as you enjoy the moment. You hear a 'thap' as something hits the ground. The two of you break the kiss in search of air. As you turn your head towards the telly, you notice leon's hat now lays on the ground. You turn to look him in the eye again. Eyes dark with lust. A confident smirk on his face. His hair cascading down like silk curtains. As your eyes travel down, you notice his chiseled torso. Nipples hard from the cold air. Abs tight as he tries not to put all his weight on you. The light dusting of his happy trail. As your eyes stop, they go wide. You bite your lip as you admire his length. Your suspicion was correct. His hat was being held in place by it. You whimper at the thought of his length being so close to you with only the thick cloth of his cape keeping you separated.

"You just gonna look at it, or are we gonna actually do this?" He asks, snapping you out of your lusty daze. "W-what?" You ask not knowing if you heard him right. "I maybe a little naive at times, but I know all too well when someone wants a piece of me." He says seductively, "I've seen the way you stare at me when we're in the same room together. You undress me with your eyes. Wonder what I would look like above you. Diving deep inside you until your heads all fuzzy from pleasure." He lowers himself onto you gently. Getting right up next to your ear. "What do you say, love? Wanna shag until your body can’t move because of how bloody well I shagged ya?" A soft moan escape your lips as he thrusts against you near the end of his question. He chuckles softly at your moan. "Are you that hungry for my cock?" He asks as he starts to nuzzle your neck. Kissing it softly. Nipping it lightly. "Leon~." His name leaves your lips as a wanton moan. "Yes, love?" He asks as he starts to nuzzle your cheek. "L-Leon. I. I-" another whimper leaves your throat. "Your body is craving me, isn't it?" He asks.

You can only nod as you bite your lip. "Do you want me to move the cape?" He asks pushing himself upright. You nod again. Your body shivers as he moves the fabric. He leans over you again. "I need to hear you say it before I continue." He says lowering himself down. "W-w-what?" You manage to get out. "You have to tell me what you want before we can go any further." He leans down to nuzzle your cheek with his. "I-I... w-w-want y-y-you to..." you pause as another whimper breaks free. "What? What do you want me to do, love?" "T-to..." "yes?" "To fuck me!" You say loudly, not having any control of your voice. With his permission granted, he lifts your legs into a comfortable position. Placing his fingers at your entrance, he inserts three of his fingers with ease. "You prepped without me?" He asks jokingly. With no need to prepare, He positioned himself at your wet entrance. "You ready, love?" He asks nuzzling your neck again. You nod your approval. With one swift thrust, his length is sheathed deep inside you. You moan at the feeling of being full of Leon, the former galar champ and your childhood crush.

He starts to thrust slowly as he also takes your lips. As the kiss gets heated, his hips start to speed up. And you break for air. "FUCK! ... Love! ... You’re so warm! ... So tight! ... Ah~!" He grunts and moans as his hips thrust on their own accord. A string of soft curses fill the air as the two of you mingle your bodies in a way you've only dreamt of. Your moans and whimpers fill the air mixing with his grunt and groans. The only other sound in the room is the white noise of the telly and the slapping of fiery hot skin. Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! With each slap of skin, you felt the heat in your body start to boil over into hot magma. And with each thrust going at a brutal pace, you could feel your edge getting closer. "FUCK!FUCK!FUCK!FUCK! LOVE, IM CLOSE" He yelled though his teeth. "me *gasp* too!" You were able to get out while in a daze. "Leon! C-cum inside me!" You yelled out of desperation. Not seconds later, you finally reach your edge. You quiver and quake as your orgasm washes over you. "LOVE!" he yells as his hips make shuttered thrusts inside you as his seed spills.

With the stilling of your bodies, all that's heard in the room is your combined heavy breathing and the telly reporting the weather. You close your eyes. He rolls you into a new position. You lay on top of him, now with his cape being used as a blanket to cover you both. "There." He says still trying to catch his breath. "Now I don’t have to worry about squashing you under me." He said chuckling. As you felt the vibration of his chuckles in his chest, you nuzzled into his neck and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! So far out of the 4 total fics I've written (so far as of writing this note), this one is the most read. Thank you so much for reading it, but I'm sad to say there will be no continuation of this fic. It was written in the sper of the moment under a tweet from a friend. While I'm glad you like it, this was honestly a oneshot, and that's it. So read and reread as much as you like. However, if you like my stuff, check out my other fics.


End file.
